


Missing You

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [144]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It's past midnight. Yata can't sleep.





	Missing You

It's past midnight. Yata can't sleep. He tosses and turns on the pillow, rolls over, huffs a sigh, trying to ignore the empty space where Saruhiko used to sleep, trying to ignore the quietness in their little place.

Saruhiko has always been quiet, but somehow it never felt like _this._

Yata clenches his fists and buries his face in the pillow, trying to ignore the hot, tight feeling in his chest. Saruhiko betrayed them (him), left them ( _him_ ). He isn't coming back.

The room is empty of anyone but Yata. There's no one there to mock or watch him cry.


End file.
